


倒叙

by alcoholorcream



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholorcream/pseuds/alcoholorcream
Summary: ABO/发情期
Relationships: 嘉齐如梦 - Relationship, 齐嘉
Kudos: 6





	倒叙

“最近好像很流行这个。”焉栩嘉拿小勺子拍了一下猪猪布丁的屁股，周震南已经毫不留情地一勺挖下猪头，把草莓味的布丁塞进嘴里。  
这是家网红店，大多是些年轻女孩子在吃甜品拍照。他们两个躲雨的人不好意思空占一桌，就点了招牌布丁。瓷盘里布丁颤巍巍，窗外雨还是倾盆一样下，气势汹汹，也不知道什么时候能停。  
张颜齐走进店里的时候半边肩膀都是雨水。周震南问他车停在哪儿，他着急去医院值班。张颜齐把车钥匙递给他，坐下来用纸巾擦自己湿透的袖口。  
“你们不回去？”周震南起身拿包。  
焉栩嘉往外望了一眼，暴雨打在地面上，像一串激烈的鼓点。他和张颜齐交换了一下眼神：“我们再坐会儿吧，你先走。”

周震南拎着包走了，小小一个身影撑着伞模糊在雨幕里。焉栩嘉舀了一勺布丁递到张颜齐面前：“你要尝尝吗？”  
张颜齐很喜欢吃甜的。上班时茶歇，长桌上的软曲奇多半是被他吃了。草莓布丁确实不错，但面前握着勺子圆溜溜眼睛的焉栩嘉看起来更诱人。他咽了布丁就凑过去亲焉栩嘉的嘴角，感觉到焉栩嘉脸腾一下热起来，及时抓住焉栩嘉要往他身上捶的手。  
雨停了。夏天的雷阵雨确实诡异。五分钟前灰沉沉的天亮起来，云朵消散，甚至透出几缕阳光。

“公司派我后天出差，”张颜齐把鞋摆进鞋柜里：“可能要去一周。”焉栩嘉脱鞋的动作一滞，而后神色不变地嗯了一声。虽然下过雨，但夏天的闷热不会因为一场雨就消散。张颜齐把空调打开，冷气涌出来，室内慢慢降到体感舒适的温度。  
日历显示，根据上次发情期推算，焉栩嘉这几天就会迎来新一次发情。  
然而焉栩嘉分化时间特别晚，激素水平也不太稳定。对于他这种发情期日常延后的体质，师哥周震南曾表示：还年轻，过两年就好了。  
他开了几支针剂给焉栩嘉，如果遇到突发情况Alpha又不在，可以先缓一缓。周震南站在朋友的角度调侃：“你也不一定用得到。”他拍拍焉栩嘉的肩膀，然后让护士叫下一位病人进来。

预测的发情期到了，日历App弹出提示。万幸的是又不准。张颜齐给在实验室的焉栩嘉留微信，语气里带点担忧。焉栩嘉休息时间掏出手机，对话框里放眼望去一片字，还夹着几条语音。  
他仔细看过去，听语音的时候把手机凑到耳边。张颜齐翻来覆去就一个中心思想：嘉嘉，你照顾好自己，我争取早点回来。  
焉栩嘉把“你放心”这三个字发出去，思索一会儿，又配了个土味表情包。  
张颜齐那边没有回复，应该是在忙工作。

晚上焉栩嘉窝在被子里和张颜齐视频，张颜齐看起来就很累，语气却放得轻松。焉栩嘉躺着看手机，耳机里张颜齐的声音像加了电音特效，信号也断断续续的。他的困意一点点攀上来，没忍住打了个哈欠，张颜齐凑近了一点：“困了吗？那早点睡。”  
焉栩嘉很听话，挂了电话后手机放在身旁，一翻身就睡着了。

张颜齐提心吊胆了一周，焉栩嘉白天和导师斗智斗勇晚上和张颜齐视频，看起来状态还不错。张颜齐在另一个城市松了口气。看来墨菲定理也不一定准嘛，他有点侥幸的得意。  
他在候机大厅打瞌睡，耳朵里塞着耳机，迷糊间听到晚点的消息。  
张颜齐打开微信：我大概要晚两个半小时回来。  
焉栩嘉没有回复。张颜齐估摸他这个点应该在玩游戏，也就没打电话。  
直到快登机了那条消息也没回。张颜齐拖着行李，腾出另一只手拨语音通话过去：没人接。他心里涌出点不好的预感，赶紧滴滴周震南。  
周震南上完夜班刚刚睡醒：“啥事？有话快说。”  
张颜齐这样那样解释了几句，周震南哦了一声：“那我去看看。”  
张颜齐塞着耳机，在电话这头抱拳（并没有意识到周震南看不到）：“大恩不言谢，回来请你吃火锅。”

飞机上张颜齐忐忑得很，一共喝了美丽空乘姐姐倒的三大杯水，还是渴得慌。一落地他就飞快地开了机，站在取行李的转盘前抻脖子。行李箱慢悠悠地转到他这边，手机里的新消息终于显示出来。  
周震南：发情期到了，死活不肯打针。

抑制针剂说通俗点就是高浓度Alpha信息素，输入Omega体内能暂时调节激素水平，让人好受些。焉栩嘉以前从来没打过这种针剂，感觉到周震南拿碘酒擦他胳膊的时候下意识躲，人都要从床上掉下去。病人不配合，那医生也没办法。周震南只能拿个退烧贴给他啪脑门儿上。焉栩嘉舔舔嘴唇，周震南才发现他这大半天几乎什么都没吃，哄着他灌麦片粥。焉栩嘉又磨磨唧唧不肯吃，兜着一眼眶的泪可怜巴巴地摇头。

周震南很无语：格老子的，这要我咋办。但焉栩嘉现下的模样，谁也对他生不了气。他只得迁怒于张颜齐：“你快给我滚回家哈，老子先撤了。”  
张颜齐捂着眼睛重重叹了口气：墨菲爷爷，我错了。

回家遇上晚高峰，车还堵了一会儿。张颜齐到家的时候窗户开了条缝儿，室内有一点清凉的薄荷奶糖味。  
焉栩嘉脸上浮着不正常的红，攥着被子双眼紧闭。张颜齐走过去探一下他的额头，是滚烫的。  
张颜齐在床边俯下身，焉栩嘉迷迷糊糊地凑过来，张颜齐被厚重的Omega信息素包围住，脑海中空白了一瞬。他提着最后一点理智飞快洗了个澡。焉栩嘉靠近他还带着水汽的怀抱，手直接伸到睡袍里摸索起来。  
焉栩嘉呼出的气都是灼热的。张颜齐的信息素一释放出来，他整个人就更软。发情期就是这样。张颜齐把他按进床铺里，焉栩嘉仰着头要接吻，眼睛半阖着，湿润的嘴唇微张，张颜齐没怎么做准备工作，一下子就进去了。  
焉栩嘉狠狠地抖了一下，他意识模糊，没忍住叫了出来。张颜齐的头脑也昏沉，凭借本能动作着，没什么技巧，就这样焉栩嘉声音也迅速染上了哭腔，一边断断续续抽气一边把腿往张颜齐身上架，恨不得身体间一点缝隙也不留。他白而细长的腿颤悠悠的，屁股又很圆，张颜齐都不敢往下看。他的心脏乱跳，往深处狠狠顶了几下。焉栩嘉牙咬在自己下唇，在张颜齐深深埋进去的时候闭上了眼，呼吸都很微弱。  
他的嘴唇沁出点血来，张颜齐轻轻吻上去。焉栩嘉鼻尖上冒着一粒晶莹的汗珠，他睁开眼，哑着嗓子低低地说：“你终于回来了吗。”

张颜齐心猛地提起来，他握住焉栩嘉的手吻了一下。焉栩嘉突然把腿放了下来，胳膊撑着床往外挪了挪。张颜齐有点莫名其妙，把他拉回来的时候交合处重重撞了一下，焉栩嘉眼泪不受控制地掉下来。张颜齐这才发现他后腰有一块淤青。他凑过去仔细看了看：“这是怎么搞的？”  
焉栩嘉偏过头去不理他。张颜齐贴上去亲他的脖子和侧脸，焉栩嘉慢慢开了口：“我刚到家的时候突然就发情了，在门口摔的。”

张颜齐凝视着焉栩嘉的眼睛，焉栩嘉身上还是很烫。他还含着张颜齐的东西，轻轻叹了口气。  
“好痛。怎么办呢？”  
张颜齐把他抱起来，身下用被子垫着，压着他重新动起来，焉栩嘉搂着张颜齐的脖子，他体内收缩得很急，在张颜齐吻上他眼角的时候高潮了。张颜齐抱着他，焉栩嘉全身都在抖，呜咽着咬在张颜齐肩膀上。张颜齐帮他擦掉满脸的泪，抽出来射在焉栩嘉腿间。焉栩嘉还没缓过来，他窝在张颜齐肩窝上闻他的信息素味。两人面对面侧躺着，被子被踢到床尾，鼓起来像座小山。  
张颜齐搂着他的腰，焉栩嘉蜷起来。才几天不见，怎么好像就瘦了一点。张颜齐心里的情绪搅和成一团被猫玩过的毛线球，一时竟不知怎么开口。两人静静地躺了一会儿，张颜齐从床头抽屉摸出安全套，焉栩嘉挪过去把头靠在他胸膛上：“不要这个。”  
他腿间还淌着黏糊糊的液体。张颜齐摸摸他的头发：“生殖腔快打开了，听话。”  
焉栩嘉脸更红了一点。他扭过头去背对张颜齐：“可是我喜欢你射在里面。”

张颜齐的心脏都停了一拍。又硬了。焉栩嘉转回来，他拿过那个安全套研究了一会儿，然后把它远远地抛了出去。  
张颜齐内心蹦出巨大的omg，焉栩嘉抱着他的胳膊，身上又热起来。张颜齐把他摆到大床的正中央，再一次捅了进去。  
焉栩嘉意识又开始飘。他睁开眼，又闭上，最后像是连睁眼的力气都没有了。但穴里还是很紧又很主动，一下下挤压收缩着，层层叠叠地裹上来，把张颜齐往更深处送。很快顶到了那条狭窄的缝。张颜齐想退出来，焉栩嘉却四肢并用地缠上来。他什么话都没说，目光却是邀请。  
你这样我很难办，张颜齐在他耳边说。  
焉栩嘉轻轻笑了一声，他说：那你现在打算怎么办？  
张颜齐心里的弹幕机又开始工作。他在焉栩嘉脖子上蹭了一下，焉栩嘉还在笑，突然感觉到Alpha信息素浓度陡增。  
他笑不出来了，身体里的热和痒一波波涌上来，用自己的小腿去贴张颜齐的腰。  
生殖腔被顶开，精液一股股填进去。说不出是什么感觉，焉栩嘉这一晚不知道流了多少眼泪，这会儿连哭的力气都没了，手抬起来软绵绵地打了一下张颜齐胸口，张颜齐把他的手握住。体内吸得很紧，很爽，整个过程像一场慢放的美梦。

张颜齐把焉栩嘉的头发吹干。沐浴露淡淡的香味完全被两人信息素结合的味道盖住。焉栩嘉头埋在张颜齐怀里。  
“我会怀孕吗？”他突然开口问。  
“可能会吧。”张颜齐举着吹风机，手指轻柔地掠过他的发丝：“你是学医的，应该比我更清楚啊。”焉栩嘉没忍住笑了，他困得不行，吹风机一停就栽进新换的床单里，张颜齐走过来把灯关掉。

黑暗中焉栩嘉小声问：张颜齐，我们认识多久了？  
从你大一那会儿，张颜齐悄悄扳了一下手指。焉栩嘉喔了一声，他拱进张颜齐怀里。张颜齐刚刚心算出具体数字，焉栩嘉的呼吸已经变得平和而悠长。

张颜齐把他往怀里带了带。  
2559天。他自言自语道。


End file.
